EL TUTOR
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: El hombre logra la sensatez, el buen juicio y el sentido común en el largo proceso para alcanzar lo que llamamos madurez. Pero para perder la sensatez, la cordura y el sentido común de esa madurez… solo le basta un instante. C.I.
1. INTRODUCCION

**El tutor**

Introducción

Es la hija de mi mejor amigo y del amor de mi vida. Tuve que huir con ella de ese maldito lugar, la batalla en su contra estaba a punto de iniciar y sus padres la dejaron a mi cuidado. Ellos consideraron que era el indicado para hacerlo. Además, yo era su padrino ¿Cómo negarme a esta responsabilidad? Así que.. desde hace siete años yo la he protegido con mi vida. Todo este tiempo yo he sido su padre, he sido su tutor, su tío, su guía y ella... ella es como mi hija. Es una hermosa, tierna y delicada criatura que en todo este tiempo me ha llenado solo de felicidad.


	2. CAPITULO 1

1.- El inicio

— "_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"_

_Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos, pero ella asintió. —"Te amo,"— susurró.  
Edward ahora nos miraba, con sus amplios ojos topacios. Jacob nos miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros._

— "_Yo también te amo" "Más que a mi propia vida." —la besé en la frente. Jacob gimoteó inquieto. Me paré de puntas y susurré en su oído. —"Espera hasta que se distraigan totalmente, después huye con ella. Aléjate tan lejos de este lugar como te sea posible. Cuando hayas ido tan lejos como puedas a pie, ella tiene en su mochila lo que necesitan para ir por aire."_

_Las caras de Edward y de Jacob eran máscaras casi idénticas del horror, a pesar de que una de ellas era un animal. Renesmee se estiró hacia Edward, y él la tomó en sus brazos. Se abrazaron firmemente. _

—"_¿Esto es lo que escondiste de mí?" él susurró sobre su cabeza._

—"_De Aro," respiré._

—"_¿Alice?"—Asentí._

_Su rostro se torció con la comprensión y el dolor. ¿Ésa había sido la expresión en mi cara cuando finalmente puse juntas las pistas de Alice? Jacob gruñía a lo bajo, y casi no podía percibirse, casi como un ronroneo. Su pelaje se erizo y expuso sus dientes. Edward besó la frente y ambas mejillas de Renesmee, entonces él la levantó y la puso en el hombro de Jacob. Ella trepó ágilmente en su espalda, tirándose en el lugar con los puños de su piel, y ella encajaba fácilmente entre sus masivos hombros. Jacob se giró hacia mí, sus expresivos ojos llenos de agonía, el ruido de un gruñido todavía rallaba en su pecho._

—"_Tu eres el único a quien nosotros le podemos confiar a Renesmee" —le murmuré. —"Si no la amaras tanto, yo nunca podría hacer esto, se que puedes protegerla, Jacob"._

_El gimió de nuevo, y sumergió su cabeza en mi hombro. —"Yo se" —susurré "También te quiero Jake, tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo" _

_Una lágrima del tamaño de un apelota de béisbol cruzó su mejilla desde su ojo. Edward apoyaba su cabeza en el mismo hombro donde yo había cargado a Renesmee._

– "_Adiós Jacob, mi hermano…. Mi hijo"_

_Los demás no fueron ajenos a la escena de despedida. Sus ojos estaban situados en el silencioso triangulo negro, pero yo podría decir que estaban escuchando._

"¿No hay ninguna esperanza entonces?" Carlisle murmuró. No había temor en su voz, solo la determinación y la aceptación.

"_Hay esperanza absoluta" murmuré. Podría ser cierto me dije. "Yo solo conozco mi propio destino". __(Fragmento de Amancer, Stephenie Meyer)_

Corrí lo más veloz que mis patas y mi naturaleza me permitían, tenía que sacar a Nessie de ese maldito lugar. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. No había un futuro, no había un mañana, no había ningún tipo de conocimiento de que algo ahí cambiaria... las cosas estaban tomando su curso.

Dejé todo detrás de mi, mi manada, mi familia, mis enemigos naturales que se convirtieron en mi otra familia, a mi padre y sobre todo a mi Bella... Había estado muy conciente de lo que esta batalla podría resultar, no le di tiempo a resultados. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer... salvar la vida de Nessie.

No se cuantas millas después seguía escuchando las voces desprendidas de la batalla invadiendo mi cabeza, eran las voces a través de mi alfa...

—"_comenzó el ataque_"

Yo seguí corriendo... pude escuchar la voz de Seth diciendo _suerte Jake, gracias a Dios no estás aquí, no te hubiera gustado ver esto_. Y seguí corriendo por millas, corrí muchas, cientos... y dejé de escucharlos.

Después... algo había... volví a escuchar... creí que eran las mismas voces de la batalla porque solo decía _yo estoy contigo, yo me quedo contigo..._ pero me equivoqué.

—_¿Qué demonios haces aquí Leah?_

—_Yo no tengo porque salvar ninguna vida de esos malditos chupa-sangres_

—_Pero ahí esta tú hermano._

—_El sabe defenderse muy bien, además... no quiero estar lejos de ti. Si me había quedado a pelear era porque tú estabas dentro de esa batalla. Ahora lejos nada me detiene en ese maldito lugar._

—_Que tengo que hacer para que te largues y nos dejes... nos puedes estorbar._

—_No me importa lo que digas. Yo me quedo contigo._

No tenía tiempo de discusiones, correría lo mas que pudiera y posteriormente me largaría en un avión a ver a donde demonios.

—_No traigo pasaporte pero me arriesgaré._

—Jake... tengo miedo...

Mi niña tenía miedo y yo no podía salir de fase para no perder tiempo. Corri hasta llegar a Idaho. Sin embargo, al llegar sentí que aun estabamos cerca, tenia que poner tierra de por medio entre esos asesinos y ella, ademas lo más sensato era alejarnos de los bosques ya que seguramente enviarían a alguien abuscarnos. Asi que baje con la intencion de llegar a Nevada pero mi Nessie esaba quejandose y llorando y solo alcancé a llegar a Challis. Quería que Nessie durmiera un poco y después correría de nuevo para tomar un avión y salir de este país. Pero primero tendría que decidir a donde nos iríamos.

Me detuve en la espesura del bosque. Tenia que salir de fase antes de entrar a la civilizacion. Ademas tenia que saber exactamente que habia en la mochila de mi niña y empezar a tomar desiciones. Ya estaba más dormida que despierta y si sal᠑a de fase con ella en mi hombro la iba a tumbar.

—Ya que estás aquí haz algo util.

Leah salió de fase y cargó a Nessie, inmediatamente despues sali de fase yo. Busqué en la mochila y vi varios cambios para ella y uno para mí. No pude contener mis lágrimas. Mi amor imposible tambien habia pensado en mí.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado a tantas millas de donde yo estaba, hubiera querido quedarme a luchar por ella, pero me pidió que cuidara a su hija. Y no podía negarme a hacerlo.

Ella ha sido mi unico amor pero se casó con otro, muchas veces quise alejarme pero ella no me dejó hacerlo y yo no podia negarme a lo que ella quisiera asi que estuve cerca mientras ella me lo permitió porque justo cuando mas deseaba estar a su lado, cuando queria luchar y enfrentarme a ese ejercito para protegerla, ella ya no quiso.

Cuando nacio Renesmee senti morir, pensaba en que esa niña pudo haber sido mia. Pero prefirio al frio que al calor. En fin. Para mi maldita desgracia me pidio que fuera su padrino, ambos lo hicieron. Edward siempre estuvo conciente de mis sentimientos hacia ella y no se si tambien me quiso cerca papra asegurarse que jamas estaría con ella.

Pensar que lo odie al grado de querer matarlo. Pero pasó el tiempo y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Yo me encariñé de la niña y como no, si tiene los mismos ojos de su madre. —_Bella… no podré soportar si se que mueres._

—Jake…— había despertado Nessie.— Jake… ¿y mi mamá?

Me vesti inmediatamente y la cargué acunandola para hacerla dormir.

—Ella se quedó con tus tíos y tus abuelos… ¿Recuerdas?

—Si. Pero… que quieren hacerle?

—Princesa, no te preocupes… ella estará bien, tú sabes que ella se cuida. Y tu papá tambien la cuida. —Puso su mano en mi mejilla intentando secar la humedad y pude ver el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

— "_¿Recuerdas lo que le dije?" _

—"_Te amo," _

—"_Yo también te amo" "Más que a mi propia vida."_

—Quiero ir con ella.

—Ahora no se puede amor, tú lo sabes bien. ¿Verdad?— solo asintió.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, lloró en silencio y se quedó profundamente dormida. Me senté en el suelo y me recargué en un arbol. Y la contemplaba dormida… parece un angel. Su manita estaba sujetada de mi cabello, lo habia dejado crecer porque a mi niña le gustaba agarrase de ahí mientras paseabamos.

Yo seguí llorando y secaba mis lágrimas una y otra vez, no podia, no queria creer que mi Bella ya no estuviera en este mundo. Habia perdido no solo emocionalmente, sino fisicamente, al amor de mi vida. No queria pensar que en estos momentos ya hubiera terminado todo y que ella al igual que mi amigo, ya no existieran, y ninguno de los que dejé atrás. Embry… Quill… mi alfa… y Seth, sobre todo Seth. Era como mi hermano menor.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en eso, no quise que Nessie despertara y me viera asi de nuevo. Asi que la dejé sobre la hierba aun lado de mí y tomé de nuevo la mochila y seguí buscando. Ella me dijo que tenía lo necesario para ir por aire. Bien, había un gran sobre con varios papeles y más sobres pequeños.

Vaya vaya. No esperaba nada de esto. Había dinero, mucho, mas de lo que pudiera imaginar ver, había tambien dos tarjetas bancarias pero lo que mas me impresionó fue que habia un pasaporte con la foto de Nessie y mía… no solo era una suposicion que de ahora en adelante fuera mi hija, no. Resulta que legalmente lo es.

Bella mandó hacer no se donde jodidos dos actas de nacimiento, una a nombre de Jacob Wolf y otra con el nombre de Vanessa Wolf y pasaporte para los dos. Ella ya sabía que esto pasaría, ella dejó todo preparado para mi hija y para mí.

Mi llanto continuó e ironicamente le dije a Leah — ¿Ves? Solo ella y yo, no hay nada para ti en este lugar.

Entre en fase de nuevo y me acurruque a un la de Nessie. Y lo unico que seguia haciendo era llorar en silencio y pensar…. _Asi que desde ahora, mi responsabilidad es mayor. Ella será mi hija ante los ojos del mundo…_ y así la quiero ya que ella es la hija de mi gran amor. Del amor que pudo ser y no fue, de un amor platónico, de un amor idealizado pero solo fue en mis sueños. Y viviré eternamente con el recuerdo en mi mente y mi corazon de la mujer que tanto amé.

Escuché gimotear… maldecir… pero no queria prestarle atencion. Yo tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. Tenía una nueva vida que planear. Pero entraba y salia de fase y de cualquier forma la escuchaba.

—Jake… por favor. No puedo pasar la vida en fase. Ni tampoco puedo andar desnuda fuera de fase.

—Fue tu decisión. Te dije que te largaras.

—Pero ya estoy aquí y no me pienso regresar. Porque no tienes un poco de concideracion?

—Cual consideracion? Yo no te dije que vinieras, tu sabias a lo que te atenias estando con nosotros.

—si pero yo crei que te quedarias en los bosques.

—Pues yo creí que terminarías por largarte.

—Jacob… por favor. Cómprame algo para ponerme. Entiende.

Leah se la pasó llorisqueando pidiéndome ropa. Entraba y salia de fase constantemente, yo no tenía ojos para ella. Solo para contemplar a la criatura mas hermosa que se habia conavertido en mi hija.

Se molestó porque le dije que una vez que despertara Nessie nos iríamos a Boise, rentaría un hotel y un auto. Necesito en que transportarme porque es peligroso correr por la naturaleza. Asi que lo haria de ciudad en ciudad y en auto. Tambien por comodidad de mi niña. Asi que le dije a Leah que no era mi problema ni mi responsabilidad su situacion. Que si se queria quedar ahí, no era de mi incumbencia.

Pero es terca, se puso a llorar como niña chiquita y con tal de que se callara le dije que estaba bien. Le compraria algo, pero que de igual manera tenia que desaparecer, no queria verla. Me estorba.

Habia decidido irme al sur. Donde no pudieran imaginarse que un lobo acostumbrado al hielo puediera estar, asi que nos iremos al sur.


	3. CAPITULO 2

La huida

—Me estás ofendiendo

—No entiendo por que.

—Pero es una niña, ¿como crees?... ¿Como puedes creer que yo sea capáz de algo asi?

—No seria la primera vez que cometieras una estupidez y la verdad no pienso esperar a que cometas alguna. Se irá conmigo, tú espera aquí.

—Déjala, en verdad no tienes porque preocuparte.

—Ya cállate y déjame en paz.

Me fui con Nessie a Stanley, era el poblado mas cercano, tenía que comprarle algo de ropa a Leah, se lo habia prometido, pero se quedó echando madres cuando no quise dejarle a Nessie. ¿Pero como podría confiarle lo que con tanto dolor me confiaron a mí? Jamás podría separarme de mi hija en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia salvo la que hizo que sus padres me la dejaran a mí.

Se que me estoy pasando de grosero con Leah pero no le tengo confianza, varias veces ha hecho tonterías. Como cuando me lesionaron por protegerla cuando quiso hacerse la valiente y enfrentar sola a un neofito, o cuando me propuso ser su pareja despues de que Bella se casó, o cuando fue a ofenderla para exigirle que me dejara en paz, o la más reciente: seguirnos en plena huida. Asi que no iba a dar pie a que algo le pasara a Nessie a su lado. Seguramente pensó que no voy a regresar a llevarle la ropa; y la verdad lo pensé, pero no soy tan cruel.

Hice unas compras en el primer local que encontré y entre todo compré un mapa. Nunca habia ido más alla de Washington, el sur de Canada y solo el norte de Idaho. Asi que tenía que buscar mas informacion.

Regresamos y antes de que mi "no deseada" compañía terminara de vestirse, salí corriendo con mi hija en brazos. Pero yo sabia que solo perdia mí tiempo, a los dos segundos ya iba junto a nosotros.

—Se te olvidaron los zapatos.

—Ay por Dios… te estas portando peor que una niña de brazos… eh. —Le señalé a Nessie con la mirada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Rentaste alguna habitacion?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. No podemos quedarnos tampoco aquí. Es demaciado cerca tenemos que seguir abanzando.

—¿Rentaste algun auto?

—Tampoco, seguiremos caminando.

Y nos fuimos, una vez internados en el bosque entré de nuevo en fase, no sin antes guardar la ropa en otra mochila que compré, un poco más grande que la de Nessie. La agarré con el hocico y Leah subió a Nessie en mi hombro. Corrimos de nuevo a toda velocidad, tenia que atravezar las montañas de Boise, esto nos llevaria al menos dos días eran varias las montañas que habia que subir y bajar. Salía de fase cada vez que mi niña quería dormir. Pero seguiamos avanzando, esta vez no me detuve, la hacia dormir en mis brazos.

Cuando compré el mapa me di cuenta de la cantidad de bosque que hay en este estado, lo mas despejado es casi llegando al sur. Pensé en la posibilidad de Idaho, City porque ahí hay un aeropuerto pero era una pequeña ciudad rodeada de bosques… es peligroso, alguien podria saber que un joven moreno y una niña blanca y peliroja habian tomado uno.

Todo el camino fue seguir llorando y consolando a mi Nessie, queria estar con su abuelo Charlie. Quería estar con su abuela Esme, quería estar con sus tíos…. quería estar con su mamá… y yo tambien quería estar con ella.

Llegamos por fin a Boise, tomamos el primer taxi que se me atravezó y pedi que me llevaran al hotel que estuviera mas en el centro de la ciudad. El taxista en cuestion no dejaba vernos por el retrovizor. Estoy seguro que no podia creer que tuvieramos alguna relacion con Nessie. El color, el cabello, las facciones. Pero mi niña despertó cuando llevabamos unos minutos de camino.

—Jake.

—¿Qué pasó amor?— me puso su mano en mi mejilla.

—¿_Nunca volveré a ver a mi mamá_?—Le contesté lo mas sereno que pude, y como pude.

—No lo se… la verdad no lo se.

—¿Tu nunca me vas a dejar verdad?

—Claro que no. Nunca, jamás.

Mi pequeña recargo su cabeza en mi hombro una vez más y me abrazo fuertemente. Y siguió llorando.

—Hay un hotel barato, por unos treita dolares podria pasar la noche.— me dijo el taxista.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, esta mas o menos comodo, solo que el area es un poco peligrosa.

—No no no… quiero un hotel, hotel, y si es cerca del aeropuerto mejor.

—Es que en esa zona solo son hoteles caros…

—No importa. Por favor. Llevenos a uno de esos hoteles.

Minutos mas tardes llegamos a un hotel no supe si era elegante o no yo solo queria hospedarme al menos una noche. Le pague al taxista sus treinta dolares… costó mas que el hotel que me habia mencionado. Y nos bajamos, yo tomé a Nessie de la mano. Alguien nos abrió la puerta al llegar.

—Cierra la boca Leah. Nadie tiene porque enterarse que acabas de bajar de las montañas.

Leah se quedó maravillada con el hotel. Realmente nunca habia salido de La Push asi que este lugar es Disneylandia para ella. De pronto se detuvo y se quedó parada frente a una tienda de regalos que habia ahí. Me pidio que le comprara unas sandalias. No podia estar en un hotel tan elegante y descalza. Asi que le di dinero para que las comprara.

Llegamos a la recepcion y nos atendió Ann, según decia el gafete. Todo fue preguntas y más preguntas.

—¿Nombre?

—Jacob Wolf

—¿Cuántas noches?

—Solo el dia de hoy.

—¿Cuántas personas?

—Las que ve.

—¿Ciudad de procedencia?

—Los Angeles.

—Edad… fecha de nacimiento…

La verdad no recuerdo que preguntaran eso. En una ocasión acompañé a Edward a Seatle y no nos preguntaron todo eso.

—¿Es necesario?

—No, lo siento.

Ann siguió llenando algo en la computadora y me miraba de reojo. Yo quería que terminara, ya queria darme un baño y que Nessie descansara.

—Que bonita está su hija señor Wolf.

—Gracias.

—¿A quien se parece? Digo, porque no se parece a su mamá.

Lo dijo volteando hacia Leah quien ya tenía dormida a Nessie en brazos. Leah esbozó una leve sonriza que desaparecio en fraccion de segundos con mi respuesta.

—Mi hija se parece a su mamá. Ella es su tía.

—Y la mamá no viene?

No sabia si contestar o no, no tenia porque hacerlo, eso no era de su incunvencia pero entre mas lo dijera, mas me podria convencer de la realidad.

—Su mamá murió poco antes de que cumpliera los cuatro meses.— ella sonrió y seiguió escribiendo.

Y era verdad, Bella acababa de morir y aunque nadie en el mundo lo creyera, Nessie cumplirá los cuatro meses en cinco días.

Nadie lo puede creer, ella es hija de un vampiro y una humana y a pesar de eso no es una cosa ni la otra. No es humana porque es demaciado fuerte y bebe sangre y no es vampiro porque los vampiros se quedan petrificados en una misma edad y ella en casi cuatro meses se ha desarrollado como una niña de tres. Ella es todo lo contrario a lo que yo pudiera conocer.

Por eso fue la batalla, porque creyeron que era una niña inmortal. Creyeron que Edward habia transformado a una pequeña criatura, nadie les creyó que mi unico amor la habia dado a luz antes de ser transformada. Y para los Vulturi eso era un pecado capital.


	4. CAPITULO 3

3.- La última lágrima

Había dejado correr el agua por no sé cuánto tiempo. Tenía mis manos apoyadas en la pared justo debajo de la regadera mientras mis lágrimas se confundían con cada gota que caía sobre mi cabeza.

Era un enorme dolor. Era un dolor dividido en muchas partes. No sabía en que había terminado todo, no podía saber nada de mi padre, no sabía cuántos de mis hermanos habían muerto o si acaso había quedado alguno vivo y sobre todo… no sabía de qué forma habría muerto ella.

Lloré hasta que me cansé, deje que mi dolor saliera totalmente de mi sistema, o al menos lo intentaba. Pero de cualquier modo, esta era la última vez que le rendiría luto. No quería cargar con tanta tristeza. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder consolar a mi hija, porque sé que su dolor apenas comienza realmente.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí unas manos en mi espalda, me sorprendí y volteé rápidamente y ella se prendió de mis labios. Quise resistirme pero era igual de fuerte que yo. No supe si fue el dolor, la presión, el sentir que había perdido más de la mitad de mi vida o que se yo, pero estaba vulnerable. Y se di.

Después de un breve momento deje sus labios y me dedique a lo que ella quería. La aventé a la pared. La abrí de piernas y le metí todo lo que me había crecido. La empuje tan fuerte que la levanté con "eso" y me rodeo con sus piernas y la embestí mil veces. La besé muy poco en su cuello y nada en sus labios pero si mucho en sus pechos. Y los devoré… y los mordí… y los chupé hasta cansarme los labios.

Ella comenzó a gritar, no sé si por dolor o porque lo estaba disfrutando, la verdad no le puse atención, era lo que menos me importaba. Pero tampoco quería escándalos. Levanté la cara y la sujeté del cabello.

— ¡Cállate!

—No… te… de…ten…gas…

La sujeté de las nalgas para salir de la regadera y la puse sobre el lavamanos. Le abrí más las piernas y le coloqué cada pie sobre el mueble. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás quedando pegada a la pared, justo a un lado del espejo y siguió jadeando y gimiendo. Yo solo la sujeté de las rodillas y la embestí lo más salvaje que pude. Eso era lo que ella quería y yo me estaba aprovechando. Y de esa manera descargué todo el dolor, toda la rabia, la ira, la frustración e impotencia, y sobre todo descargué todo el pasado que sentía como loza sobre mi espalda. Y si no la golpeé fue porque me contuve. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y ahogué mi grito que se convirtió en llanto, mordiéndome los labios. Esa era la última lágrima que le lloraba a mi gran amor.

Toc toc toc

—Jake…

—«Es Nessie…»— Sali inmediatamente del cuerpo de Leah.

Toc toc toc

—Jake…

—Voy amor! «Quédate aquí»

—«Pero Jake… como?

—Te quedas aquí!

Me puse la bata de baño me lavé las manos y salí.

— ¿Qué pasó mi niña? —Se miraba tan hermosa, tiene que hacer su cabeza completamente hacia a tras para poder mirarme a los ojos y yo tengo que agachar la mía totalmente para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué gritaba Leah?

— ¿Leah?

—Si, hace rato vino. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar. —trágame tierra.

—No fue nada, duérmete. Mañana vamos a ir de viaje.

— ¿Mas viaje?—la cargué y la llevé a su cama. Yo me hinqué junto a ella acariciando sus rizos. Quería que se durmiera de una vez y no hiciera más preguntas.

—Así es, vamos a ir a un lugar muy bonito.

— ¿A cuál lugar?

—No sé cómo se llama pero me dijeron que era precioso. Te va a gustar.

—Pero ya viajamos mucho.

—Lo sé pequeña, pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar para vivir tú y yo.

En ese momento salió Leah del baño con otra bata.

—Y mi tía Leah?

—NO, ella tiene que irse a casa.

—Pero yo también quiero ir a mi casa. Mi abuelito va a estar muy triste porque no he ido a visitarlo. El quiere que vaya todos los días.

—Lo sé cariño pero dentro de poco tiempo le llamaremos por teléfono. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pronto, ya que tengamos la casa que te digo para que le platiques lo bonita que va a estar.

—Bueno. Pero que tenga una ventana grandota como la mía y que tenga un cuarto grande con muchos juguetes y que… y que…

MI niña se puso a llorar de nuevo. Yo solo me tragué todo. Dije que no volvería a llorar.

—Nessie. Las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes pero trataremos de que estén lo mejor posible. Trataré de buscar una casa que tenga un amplio jardín y tu cuarto tendrá esa ventana grande que quieres y también tendrás un cuarto lleno de juguetes. ¿Te parece? —ella asintió— Bueno mi amor. Ya duérmete —le di un beso en la frente— porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano.

Me puso la mano en la mejilla y "escuché" sus deseos de buenas noches.

—_Que sueñes con mamá, Jake. —_¡Diablos!

—Que sueñes con mamá Nessie.

Le acomodé la sabana y bajé la temperatura de la refrigeración. Y en unos minutos se quedó dormida.

—Ya vuelve a tu cuarto.

—Pero…

—«¡Ya! Por favor… y disculpa lo que pasó hace rato. No volverá ocurrir.»

—«No me digas eso… »

—«Por favor Leah… no necesito más complicaciones. Y por favor, ya quiero que te vayas. Te daré dinero para que tomes un avión a Seattle o a Vancouver. Allá podrás esperar un tiempo suficiente para después ir a tu casa. »

—«NO me quiero ir. »

—«¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Me estorbas. ¿No lo entiendes?»

—«Pero yo te quiero Jake. »

Estaba comenzando a exasperarme. La tomé del brazo y la llevé a su habitación. Habia una puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones así que una vez cruzada esa puerta le dije dos que tres verdades.

—No, no me quieres. Estás encaprichada nada más. Lo que no quieres es estar sola. Y yo lo que quiero es estar solo.

—Pero tú necesitas quien te ayude con la niña. Necesitas quien te ayude a bañarla y a cambiarla.

—Por favor, tengo cuatro meses haciendo eso. Desde que nació yo la he cuidado.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarla mientras tu trabajes, porque vas a buscar trabajo, supongo.

—Por un tiempo no lo haré, tengo que dedicarme solo a ella.

Pero yo te ayudo. Ya te lo dije. Yo puedo protegerla también.

—No seas hipócrita. Tú no soportas nada que tenga que ver con los vampiros.

—Pero… ella… ella es… diferente…. algo. Además. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando crezca eh? ¿Tú hablarás con ella sobre chicos?

—Por favor… faltan más de 10 años para eso y no pienso de ninguna manera pasar contigo ni diez días más. Y por Dios... solo tiene 4 meses. Además, no sabemos cómo se desarrolle, su crecimiento se puede detener en cualquier momento. Tal vez se quede así para siempre.

—Pues ojalá pero no lo sabemos. Y no puedes andar tú solo con ella Jake… es… no se… peligroso. Y no porque piense mal de ti.

NO quise pensar en el sentido real de sus palabras, quería creer que ese comentario iba en otra dirección.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Que ella es una niña, es bonita, se parece a su madre y tú no eres nada de ella. No sabemos como puedas reaccionar después de un tiempo si tú no tienes a tu lado a una mujer.

Sentí que la sangre me había superado los 100°C. Un rugido salió de mi pecho.

—¡JACOB… NO!

Pero por arte de magia se apagó ¿_Cómo se atreve a pensar eso siquiera?_ No podía ni hablar, tuve que cerrar los ojos y agarrar mucho aire.

—¿Sabes qué? Ve y chinga a tu madre… — tenía los dientes apretados — Esto… esto… es el colmo de todas las estupideces que hubieras podido decir o hacer. Y te largas mañana mismo.

–¡PERDONAME JAKE… NO FUE MI INTENCION OFENDERTE ES QUE…!

—¡ES QUE NADA! ¡ERES PEOR QUE TODOS LOS QUE QUISIERON MATARLA… ERES PEOR QUE ESCORIA… TÚ Y TU MALDITA MENTE RETORCIDA!

—NO, NO LO DIJE CON ESA INTENCION.

—¡¿CON CUAL ENTONCES? SI BIEN QUE SABIAMOS TODOS TUS PENSAMIENTOS ENFERMOS PERO NUNCA CREI QUE PENSARAS QUE TODOS ERAMOS IGUAL QUE TU!

—¿DE QUE HABLAS? YO NUNCA HE DICHO NADA

—NUNCA NECESITASTE DECIRLO. TODOS SABIAMOS TUS INTENCIONES. PERO NO TODOS SOMOS ENFERMOS COMO TU. ESTO NO TIENE MADRE LEAH.

—¡No me digas eso. No sé de qué me hablas. Perdóname Jacob, me siento muy mal!

—ME VALE MADRE LO QUE SIENTAS.

Me salí de su habitación para tomar dinero de la mochila, regresé y se lo aventé a la cara.

—Y NO QUIERO VERTE MAÑANA.

Regresé a mi habitación, le puse llave a esa puerta. Me metí a mi cama y me puse a llorar como un niño pero de rabia. Como era posible que me creyera capaz de tal atrocidad. En que mente enferma cabe eso. Ella es mi hija, es mi niña y además, yo nunca, nunca dejaría de amar a su madre. Aunque ya no esté con nosotros.

Toc toc toc

—"Por favor Jake… abre la puerta."

Toc toc toc

—"Te lo suplico"

Toc toc toc

—"Yo no quiero irme, no puedo irme. No quiero volver Jake. No quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió allá."—Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta.

—No te voy a perdonar que despiertes a Nessie. Y si sigues molestando voy a llamar a seguridad. Será muy interesante ver que te lleve la perrera.

Volví a acostarme y trataba de tranquilizarme. Estaba furioso, me había ofendido en lo más profundo de mi integridad. Y si, realmente todos sabíamos de la mente retorcida de ella. Siempre tuvo intenciones de seguir acostandose con Sam despues de que terminó con ella, pero… eso es normal, solo que ella queria hacerlo también con Emily. Lo amaba tanto que según era capaz de aceptar y cumplir todos sus deseos y fantasías… ¿cuales deseos? solo eran los suyos.

Toc toc toc

Era el colmo, ahora la señora me está tocando por la puerta de enfrente. Me levanté con la intención de amenazarla de que la golpearía si no me dejaba en paz. Claro que no lo haría pero no por falta de ganas. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me sorprendí. No era ella

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Era uno del personal del hotel. Un tal Brian, según su gafete. Ese Brian me miró de arriba a abajo. Yo también me vi y note que estaba desnudo. Había roto la bata en el instante que había entrado en fase en la habitación de Leah.

—Disculpe. —fui al baño, me enredé una toalla en la cintura y regresé– ¿en que puedo servirle?

—Disculpe, señor….

—Wolf.

—Bien, disculpe señor Wolf. Es que recibimos varias llamadas de algunos vecinos— en ese mismo instante salió Leah de su habitación— diciendo que había un perro en alguna de estas habitaciones. Y si no se lo explicaron, le informo que no se aceptan animales en este lugar.

Era un pequeño momento para desquitarme al menos un poco de ella.

—¿Ves hermanita? No tienes nada que hacer aquí.— se metió llorando a su habitación. Bien, al menos ya no me molestará por el resto de la noche.

—¿La señorita tiene mascota?

—No, no. Solo fue una broma familiar. Supongo que le subí mucho a la televisión pero no hay ninguna mascota. Es que no le sé mucho a esos controles.

—Entonces disculpe señor. No era nuestra intención molestarlo.

—NO hay problema. Hasta luego.

Cerré la puerta y me acosté de nuevo. No dormí en toda la noche. Ha sido la peor desde que salimos de Washington. Y no sé que tanto esté por venir. No sé qué tantas complicaciones habrá pero tengo que estar alerta, tengo que ser aun más fuerte y tengo que decidir por fin a dónde iremos. Ya no podemos perder más tiempo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

El Tutor — Cap. 4 DE PADRE A HIJA — Daniela

Hoy era el primer día del resto de mi vida. Hoy iniciaba una nueva etapa. Tenía que hacerlo. Por salud mental, emocional y espiritual. Así que puse manos a la obra y tuve la primera plática de padre a hija con mi Nessie. Todo fue en un ambiente de bastante seriedad. La metí a la regadera para que se diera un baño. Ya podía hacerlo sola. Y al salir le ayudé a secarse su cabello.

Le dije que de ahora en adelante su nombre sería Vanessa Wolf. Que yo, Jacob Wolf, sería su padre.

—Pero tú eres un _wolf_ y te apellidas Black.

—Si Nessie, pero…

—Y yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

—Si mi amor, pero de ahora en adelante tu eres Vanessa Wolf.

—Pero no me llamo Vanessa.

—Lo se Nessie, pero tu mamá te cambio de nombre, dijo que este sería más bonito y que yo para poderte cuidar tenía que ser tu papá.

—Edward es mi papá… tú eres mi Jacob.

—Si amor, soy tu Jacob pero soy Jacob Wolf.

— ¿Y por qué me puso otro nombre mi mamá?

—Para mantenerte a salvo. Nessie, tú sabes perfectamente porque tuvimos que dejar tu casa. Esas personas son gente mala y lo que tu mama quería era que yo te cuidara. Ellos se quedaron a entretenerlos mientras nosotros escapábamos. — La tomé de sus pequeños hombros y la hice voltear.

Yo estaba sentado en la silla frente al peinador de la habitación y aun así ella tenia que levantar su cara para verme. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron más y sus largas pestañas subían y bajaban con rapidez…

—Pero… Jake…

—Por eso estamos aquí. Para buscar una casa como la que quieres pero en otro lugar y tendrás que olvidarte de aquellas personas, de aquella manera en que vivías…

—Es que no quiero…

—Yo tampoco Nessie, yo tampoco. Pero es necesario. Así que ahora soy tu papá. ¿Entendiste?

—Si. Pero tú no eres mi papá.

—Renesmee… digo… Nessie, — saqué los documentos que estaban en su mochila—se que no soy tu papá pero así dice este papel, que yo soy tu papá. Tu mamá dejó todo preparado para que nadie te alejara de mi lado o por si alguien me dijera "Ey… ella no es su hija, nos la vamos a llevar"…

Comencé a ojear las hojas, me quedé sorprendido, yo creí que las hojas debajo del acta de nacimiento de Nessie eran copias, pero no, eran más actas originales con diferente año de nacimiento. Hubo otra cosa que no alcanzó a decirme.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Quién que?— no terminaba de sorprenderme.

— ¿Quién dices que me va a llevar?

— ¿Eh?... Ah!... Quien fuera, algunas personas de los orfanatos. ¿Te acuerdas la película que vimos donde una niña vivía con un señor y andaban por todos lados. Al final ella se tuvo que ir a un orfanato, donde viven los niños que no estaban con sus papás.

—Pero se la llevaron porque el señor se murió.

—Si lo se, pero también harían eso si alguien sabe que no eres mi hija. Y eso me dolería mucho.— con solo pensarlo algo atravesó mi corazón.

—Yo no quiero que nadie me lleve. Y no quiero que tú me dejes nunca.— levantó sus manitas al aire y negaba con su cabecita de un lado a otro.

—Jamás lo haré, jamás. Te lo prometo.

—Pero no quiero que seas mi papá.

—Pero yo si quiero ser tu papá. Tú eres como mi hija.

Eran cosas demasiado complicadas para una niña de tres años y mucho más para una de cuatro meses. Se quedaba callada y pensativa.

—Pero no e-res mi pa-pá…

—Ay Nessie. Solo obedece, ¿si?

—Si, pero no te voy a decir papá. Tú eres Jacob.

—Que si… pero si alguien te pregunta como te llamas, que les vas a contestar?

—Nessie. —fruncí las cejas—Hmmmm bueno, Vanessa Wolf, el es mi papá pero se llama Jacob y yo le digo Jacob.

—Está bien. Puedo vivir con eso.

Salimos de la habitación, la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos al mostrador de la recepción para preguntar por una agencia de viajes. Después de lo que paso anoche aumentó en mí el delirio de persecución. Creyeron que había un perro en la habitación y no quiero causar ningún tipo de escándalo.

Me dijeron que saliendo del edificio, pero dentro de las instalaciones, había una agencia de viajes; por el lado izquierdo justo frente a una de las albercas. Pero en el lobby estaba esperándonos Leah.

Seguí caminando sin siquiera mirarla, no tenia ganas de hablarle, lo único que quería era agarrarla a golpes. Todo este tiempo se encargó de hacernos la vida miserable a la manada y a mi, y parece que quiere seguir haciéndolo.

—Jake…

Me fui de largo, salí del lobby y doblé a la izquierda siguiendo las instrucciones.

—Jacob… por favor.

Realmente me molestaba escuchar su voz. Tuve que contenerme porque deseaba tratarla como a un neófito.

—Jacob… discúlpame.

Pero no atenía intención de detenerme, no quería verla, no quería oírla, no la quería cerca. Sentía que la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero parecía que aun sin estar en fase podía leer mis pensamientos y sus preguntas me sacaron de todos esos sentimientos de desprecio contra ella.

—¿Por qué me odias? …¿Solo por que te amo? …¿Me desprecias por no ser ella?

Me paré en seco, la pregunta me llegó hasta lo más profundo del cerebro. Entendí que realmente no la odiaba, lo único que había estado haciendo era descargar con ella toda mi rabia y estaba culpándola de todas mis desgracias. Seguí dándole la espalda sin voltear y la sentí aproximarse.

–Gracias. No fue mi intención ofenderte, solo que ya no sabía que decirte para convencerte de que me permitieras quedarme contigo. Yo se que no necesitas nada ni a nadie para hacer las cosas bien, pero me he sentido tan frustrada desde hace 5 meses…. No, mejor dicho, desde hace dos años, que sentí que tú eras mi único refugio— volteé a verla— y así lo siento. Perdóname pero es la verdad. Y no te pido nada, solo que me permitas estar a tu lado, eso es todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí lástima por ella.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo, yo no tengo nada para darte. Todo lo que pudiera tener le pertenece a mi hija.

—Ella no es tu hija.—en ese momento desapareció mi lastima y me puse frente a ella y casi sin espacio entre los dos. Así que me salió lo Black de nuevo.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso, ella es mi hija y si alguien dice lo contrario tengo los documentos suficientes para callarle el hocico. Así que más te vale que te metas esto en tu cabeza: numero uno, ella es mi hija te guste o no; numero dos, que te quede muy claro que no me interesas; y numero tres, no me interesa lo que pase con tu vida así que si quieres seguirme como lo has hecho hasta hoy, al menos no me estorbes.

Se quedó callada, _gracias a Dios_. No le dije nada mas, solo caminé hacia la agencia. Una vez ahí le pedí a una señorita llamada Ruth, que por favor me localizara el lugar mas caliente del planeta porque mi hija era alérgica al frío.

Fue un sin fin de folletos sobre el escritorio con una amplia gama de playas y ciudades desérticas para que yo eligiera el lugar de mi preferencia. No existía un lugar de preferencia, solo quería uno en el que pudiera escondernos sin ser detectados. Yo se que uno de los Vulturi es especialista en rastrear vampiros y no quiero que encuentre a mi niña así que teníamos que irnos a un lugar inimaginable.

La persona que nos estaba atendiendo deslizaba su mirada entre Nessie y yo, se que nadie me creería que es mi hija. No importa, lo es. Entre todo lo que estaba frente a mi descarté Europa desde el principio. Y pensé en Johannesburgo pero también llegué a la conclusión de que ellos pensarían que mi primera opción es estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí así que elegí algo, como dije, inimaginablemente cerca.

Elegí una playa que está en un estado con la frontera de México. Según me explicó Ruth, es un lugar tranquilo, con poca población. Y me gusto la idea, además, en la escuela mi segunda lengua fue el español. Me dijo que había dos opciones de llegar a ese lugar, en carro o tomar un vuelo de ahí a Phoenix y de ahí tomar otro hacia ese lugar.

Serian 15 horas en carretera y si salía en ese mismo momento llegaría a las dos o tres de la mañana. Era peligroso. En avión era lo mas indicado porque entre mas pronto salga del país mejor sin embargo tendría que esperar hasta mañana ya que el próximo vuelo es a las siete de la tarde pero llegaríamos casi a las doce del medio día de mañana eso significa mas de diecisiete horas de vuelo. Y si lo tomamos mañana a las siete de la mañana serian seis horas de viaje. Así que opté por quedarnos otra noche en el hotel y salir hasta mañana.

Me pidió mis datos y de Nessie, o mejor dicho le pregunto su nombre a ella:

—Que niña tan bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas?—No contestó, abrió sus enormes ojos y volteo a verme.

—Contéstale a la señorita, dile como te llamas

—Ren… mmm... Nessie Wolf. Mi mamá me lo puso, dijo que ese era más bonito que el otro. —Me tocó la mejilla_—¿lo hice bien?_

—«Si corazón.»

—¿Nessie?

—Se llama Vanessa, pero le digo Nessie de cariño.

—Muy bonito nombre Nessie. Tiene muy buen gusto tu mamá.— Ruth volteó a verme.

—Mi papá se llama Jacob Wolf y yo le digo Jacob, no quiero decirle papá. _Porque mi papá es Edward. _

—«¡Nessie!»

—_No me escuchó._

—¿Y como le dices a tu mamá?

—Pues Bella.—Levantó sus dos manitas al aire como si lo que acabara de decir fuera mas que obvio.

—¿Bella Wolf? —preguntó volteando hacia Leah.

—NO— contesté rápidamente.— ella es mi hermana Louis.

—Oh… bien.

A continuación fueron los datos correspondientes, nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, etc. etc. Yo tuve que aumentarme unos años ya que en unas semanas a penas cumpliré los diecisiete. Le pregunté su fecha de nacimiento a Leah porque ni idea tenia de cuando era.

Me preguntó la fecha de regreso pero le dije que no tenia idea. Al momento de pagar me preguntaron si era en efectivo o tarjeta, y pensé que era el momento para probar la que me había dejado Bella. Y si, con eso pagué el viaje, pagué la estancia en ese hotel y compre algo de ropa para los tres. Por momentos sentí que estaba malgastando lo que me había dejado para cuidar a Nessie pero supongo que también pensó en que necesitaríamos comprar ropa, no solo transporte y hospedaje.

El resto del día fue algo desesperante, ya quería salir de aquí pero igual tenía que esperar veinte horas para hacerlo.

Boise (BOI) a Guaymas (GYM)

Sale: **07:00**

Llega: **11:56**

**1 Parada** - Phoenix, 1hs. 56min.

5hs 56min de vuelo

Por fin llego el día de dejar este país. Llegamos a las 12:11 a la ciudad de Guaymas, Sonora. Era una ciudad caliente, pero no como me la había imaginado. Nos informaron que en verano estaba fatal. Bien, así será mejor.

Ya nos esperaba una camioneta que nos trasladaría a la Bahía de San Carlos, ahí nos hospedaríamos en el Hotel con el mismo nombre. El chofer, supongo que es su trabajo, estuvo preguntando nuestros puntos de interés, se ofreció a llevarnos a las ciudades más cercanas pero le dije que lo único que queríamos era descansar y desconectarnos del mundo. No volvió a hacer preguntas.

Llegamos al hotel a la una de la tarde. Nos registramos y nos fuimos directamente a la habitación. Pedí una habitación sencilla para "mi hermana Louis" y una doble para mi hija y para mi.

Nessie se había quedado dormida cuando subimos a la camioneta así que la recosté y yo me salí al balcón a perder la vista en el mar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, era lo mismo, era agua, era mar, pero era tan diferente a la playa de la reservación.

_¿Cómo estará Billy? ¿Sabrá__ lo que sucedió? Espero que si y también espero que entienda el porque de esta decisión. Pero… __¿Cómo estarán los que hayan quedado? __Como me hubiera gustado quedarme a ayudar, pero la vida de Nessie era lo más importante y además... ya no hay marcha atrás. _

Duramos solo unos días en el hotel San Carlos mientras compraba una casa. Era grande, como la que ella quería y le hice un enorme ventanal en forma hexagonal que daba hacia la bahía.

Todo es tan extraño. Hemos formado, aun con Leah a nuestro lado, una especie de familia. Nessie es tan inteligente, que no ha habido la necesidad de buscarle una escuela, en caso de que se pudiera. Yo le he enseñado el poco conocimiento que tengo, no terminé la preparatoria pero algo le ha de servir, además que aprendió a leer a la semana de llegar aquí. Ya entiende perfectamente el español así que puede comunicarse con quien quiera.

Vivimos a las afueras de esta pequeña comunidad en una zona muy bella. Pero en ocasiones hay turistas en la playa que está frente a nuestra casa y hace amigos inmediatamente. Ya le he dicho que no hable con extraños pero no me obedece, además, no puedo tenerla encerrada las 24 horas del día. También se la pasa en la alberca y Leah… ay Leah… ella sigue lamentándose de su mala suerte. Yo no la escucho y sigo con mis ojos puestos en Nessie. No la pierdo de vista ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, al llegar el mes de marzo ya las altas temperaturas eran imperdonables y nadie salíamos de la casa. Solo salíamos una vez al mes y en la noche para ir de compras. Afortunadamente le había comprado películas y en la tele había siempre algo que ver. En ocasiones nos metíamos a la alberca de madrugada, era cuando menos calor hacia.

Así ha sido todo este tiempo, cuidándola y mitigando los primeros meses de su dolor. Parece que está sanando. Pero al principio despertaba a media noche llorando. Yo la abrazaba y "veía" sus pesadillas, siempre eran Aro atacando a sus padres o a mí. La tenía que despertar para decirle que solo había sido un feo sueño.

En una ocasión la vi sacudirse dormida y la abracé y vi que estaba Charlie en el suelo siendo devorado por su propia madre y no podía despertar por mas que la movía, y tampoco paraba de llorar y de gritar. Era tan desesperante, yo estaba "viendo" lo que ella veía, la levanté en brazos y la saqué al jardín y me metí con ella a la alberca y al sentir el agua empezó a soñar que estaba lloviendo y que yo había caído al lago y no podía salir. La tuve que sacudir un poco violentamente pero por fin logré despertarla. Ese ha sido el peor de todos los que ha tenido.

Parpadeo rápidamente, sus hermosos ojos demostraban solo terror y me abrazó muy fuerte.

—_Tengo miedo… tengo miedo Jake._

—No te preocupes… solo fue un mal sueño y ya pasó.

Se enderezó un poco y puso sus manos en mis mejillas. Seguía con sus hermosos ojos abiertos y llorosos. Y lo que sucedió en ese instante fue una enorme, enorme sorpresa…. Parecía que alguien con un control remoto hubiera presionado algún botón o varios botones y hubiera cambiado toda frecuencia dentro de mí.

Realmente no me había fijado, hasta hoy, en estos precisos momentos, que tiene los ojos hermosos que hubiera visto jamás. Yo lo sabía, se parecen a los ojos de su madre pero no me había visto en ellos como en estos momentos.

_Que hermosos ojos…_ Algo entró como una daga por los míos y se fue directamente a no se que dimensión. Ahora todo mi mundo es ella, realmente lo es… y no solo por imposición o por cariño, es que algo me dice que así debe ser. Así es y así será.

—_Jake…_

Es como si nos hubieran encerrado en una burbuja y que no existiera en el mundo dentro o fuera de él nada mas que solo nosotros dos.

—_Jake… _

No me importa lo que diga la gente, no me importa lo que dijera Leah, esta niña es mía. No se si la quiero como mi hija, como mi sobrina, como mi hermanita o como algo sagrado que debo de cuidar….

—_Jake…_

Solo se que ella es mía y que estoy a su disposición. Aun sí ella quiere matarme en algún momento. Y así la querré por todo el tiempo que la vida me quiera dar. Porque ella es total y absolutamente todo para mí.

—¡JAKE!— esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasó corazón?

—Nunca te mueras… por favor…

—Claro que no mi niña, yo viviré siempre, siempre para ti.

Salimos de la alberca, la arrullé en mis brazos y se durmió. Caminé con ella por la orilla del mar, podía ver sus sueños, ahora solo era un lobo cobrizo corriendo por el bosque.

El tiempo ha pasado, yo sigo siendo su padre y ella está comportándose como una pequeña adolescente. Si antes era voluntariosa, ahora lo es mucho más. Realmente valio la pena tener a Leah aquí porque ella es la que platica y la consuela cuando yo le llamo la atención, nunca la regaño y aun así se pone a llorar cuando le doy la contraria. Aunque siempre termina por hacer lo que le da la gana.

En ocasiones se sale por las noches sin permiso a caminar o a bañarse en el mar. Ella se siente muy grande y que puede cuidarse sola, pero yo la sigo en silencio y en ocasiones he entrado en fase y es cuando mas se molesta. Y es que no puedo olvidar mi función a su lado, es protegerla incluso de ella misma. Así que mientras ella siga saliendo, yo la seguiré siguiendo. Pues en caso de que no la encontrara alguno del clan enemigo, si puede encontrarla algún chamaco y confundirse por su condición. Y es que ella no ha dejado de crecer. Porque ahora mi Nessie, aunque tiene seis años de edad parece una chica de catorce o quince y no quiero que ningún chamaco se quiera aprovechar de mi niña. No se hasta cuando se detenga su desarrollo y me da miedo que no suceda y sea tan diferente a su padre que ella si alcance la madurez física.

Pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso, de cualquier manera así tuviera cincuenta años o al menos pareciera de cincuenta, igualmente la iba a cuidar de todo mundo.

Y algo tengo que hacer, ya han pasado más de cinco años desde que llegamos aquí y no había tenido la intención de comunicarme para allá pero creo que ya es el momento de hacerlo. Nessie no es la misma, de un año a otro pasó de aparentar 10 años a convertirse en una jovencita así que ya nadie podría decir que es una niña inmortal.


	6. CAPITULO 5

5.-inicia el regreso

Hice las llamadas correspondientes para la reservación de vuelo hacia Portland Oregon. No quise llegar directamente a Washington. Tenía que tantear el terreno antes de dar cualquier paso en falso.

Guaymas (GYM) a Portland (PDX)

Sale: **12:29**

Llega: **19:52**

**1 Parada** Phoenix, 2hs. 47min.

7hs 23min de vuelo

Nessie no quería marcharse, ella ya había sanado totalmente y no le interesaba nada de lo que había dejado antes. Pero ya era hora de volver y sus quejas no se hicieron esperar.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque cinco años y nueve meses ya fueron suficientes. Ya es hora de volver.

—Si, pero ¿Por qué? Estamos muy a gusto aquí. No tenemos necesidad de regresar.

—Nessie… ¿no extrañas nada de allá? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber como está tu abuelo?

—Ya no pienso mucho en nadie. Tú me enseñaste que tú eres mi papá y casi no recuerdo al mío. Hace mucho que dejé de soñar con mi madre así que no tengo porque extrañarlos.

—Esas son palabras muy frías.

—Pero es la verdad Jake. Tú querías que dejara de sufrir y lo conseguiste.

—Eso es verdad, pero estoy seguro que Charlie se muere por verte. Además también está Billy y mis hermanas. Ellos también son tu familia. Y no han sabido nada de nosotros en años.

—Jacob —se acercó a mí y me tomó del rostro— _la única familia que tengo, eres tú._ —Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.— Y mi tía Louis, claro.

—Lo siento Nessie, hoy no haré lo que quieres y tal vez por primera vez en tu vida me vas a tener que obedecer. Salimos el día de mañana, ya estoy en tratos para vender esta casa.

— ¿PERO COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO SIN PREGUNTARME?

—Vanessa… cálmate. Tu papá tiene razón. Es hora de volver.

— ¡PERO NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO….! —y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto. —¡VAYANSE USTEDES. YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ!

—Hablaré con ella. — dijo Louis.

—No, deja, yo lo haré. De cualquier modo se hará lo que ya está planeado. Tú ve haciendo tus maletas.

Me fui caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Quería escuchar que tanto renegaba pero no era ella, era la televisión. Y toqué a su cuarto pero no me contestó, al contrario, le subió aun más al volumen.

—Mira Vanessa. Se que me escuchas y mas vale que vayas haciendo tus maletas, si es que te quieres llevar algo de aquí. Y podrás hacer todas las rabietas del mundo pero de una vez te lo digo: caminando o en costal, te vas a ir conmigo.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente llegó una camioneta que nos llevaría al hotel. Documentamos a las once y esperamos la salida del avión.

Estaba nervioso. Habíamos iniciado el regreso a casa. No se que tantas cosas encontraremos o que tantas no encontraremos. Y eso me da más miedo que cuando huimos de ahí.

El vuelo fue un poco turbulento, estaba lloviendo y podíamos ver a través de las pequeñas ventana los relámpagos y truenos destellando en el cielo. Nessie venía furiosa y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Igual se le pasará.

Llegamos a Portland al anochecer. Ya se podía oler la brisa familiar. Renté un auto y nos fuimos directamente a Gearhart. Quería estar en mis añoradas playas del pacifico la agencia en la que compré los boletos de habían se había encargado también de la reservación de una casa de campo. En ese lugar se respiraba paz.

En el momento en que llegamos me fui corriendo al mar como un niño pequeño. Cuando me di cuenta ya venía Leah y Nessie corriendo junto a mí. Y nos metimos al agua. Eran tan diferentes, esta era algo de la playa que tanto extrañé. Esta era agua fresca. Parecía como si hubiéramos andado mucho tiempo en el desierto y que por obra de magia hubiéramos encontrado un oasis. Esto era algo así como el paraíso. Inmediatamente se vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi mente. Aunque nunca hubiera olvidado, ahora cada escena parecía más real.

Salí del agua y corrí por la orilla del mar. De momento no me seguían ellas o no. Volteé para todos lados y no había nadie, nadie me veía, nadie… así que entré en fase y corrí y corrí y corrí y corrí. Pero había olvidado que estaba a tan solo 291 millas de mi antiguo hogar.

—"¿Jake?"

—"¿Jacob?"

Quise salir de fase pero no tuve, un montón de voces dentro de mi cabeza me lo impidieron, de mi pecho solo salió un aullido agonizante. Y todo absolutamente todo taladraba en mi cabeza y sobre todo en mi corazón.

—"¿Quién es? ¿Jacob? ¿El que vivía antes aquí?"

–"Jacob, amigo. Que gusto saber de ti"

—"Bendito sea Dios que están bien!

_Todo parecía una escena de Dante. Vi como todos se lanzaron sobre todos. Vi como Bella iba a ser atacada por el principal de todos. Por Aro. Pero Edward se puso frente a ella para impedirlo y se batió en un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Vi que mientras ella fue a defender a Esme que estaba a punto de ser atacada por una de las esposas del clan. _

—"Jake… calma amigo"

_Vi que al momento de que Félix iba a terminar con Rosalie toda la manada salió de tras de los arboles y uno de los lobos jóvenes lo atacó. En un momento en que casi Edward pierde la batalla Sam se abalanzó sobre Aro pero fue atacado por Caius. Sam cayó inmediatamente. _

—"¡NO SAM!"

—"Ya pasó Jake. Cálmate".

_Mientras Aro retrocedía notablemente. Estaba furioso, había perdido a Felix pero sobre todo estaba molesto porque Renesmee había desaparecido. Se había dado cuenta de que yo tampoco estaba. Así que envió inmediatamente a Dimitri a perseguirnos, él era un experto en esos asuntos. Pero Edward leyó sus pensamientos y en el momento en que Dimitri intentó obedecer, entre el y Embry lo mataron. _

_No se que pasó en ese momento porque algo impidió que siguieran atacando a los Cullen. Era como si un escudo invisible los estuviera protegiendo. Sin embargo al resto de sus amigos no. Fue un duelo encarnizado. De pronto vi caer a Tanya, vi caer a Garreth por defender a Kate… _

—"¡Seth!.. ¿Dónde esta Seth?"

—"_Aquí estoy Jacob. Calma… ya pasó. Yo estoy bien. Todos estamos bien."_

—JACOB…. JACOB… ¿QUE PASA?—era la voz de Leah.

—PAPA POR FAVOR… ¿QUE TIENES?— Nessie nunca me había llamado así. Pero algo ha de estarme pasando que lo hizo.

No podía contestar, no podía entender, no quería ver… pero era demasiado tarde. Todo absolutamente todo estaba incrustándose como agujas y cuchillos en mi cabeza.

_La magia seguía ahí, los Cullen intactos. El clan Vulturi había retrocedido algo y el resto de sus aliados habían huido cuando vieron la superioridad de mi manada, entre los que huyeron fueron Jane y Alec por ordenes de Aro. Pero las cosas no estaban nada bien. Sam había muerto por defender a Edward y Paul estaba muy herido por defender a Emmett. El doctor Cullen estaba a su lado. Rosalie también había salido herida pero se estaba recuperando y su madre estaba a su lado mientras su marido, Alice, Jasper y la manada avanzaban hacia el clan enemigo._

_Aro los amenazó de muerte a todos y que lo haría en el momento menos inesperado. Pero sobre todo, prometió encontrar a Renesmee y hacerla desaparecer a ella y a su maldita mascota, o sea yo. Y la única condición de no hacerlo era a cambio de la vida de Bella. Pero Edward se puso a la disposición de Aro, al fin de cuentas siempre lo había querido en sus filas, pero Bella lo impidió y decidió irse con Aro. Entonces Aro, aceptó la oferta. Ella a cambio de todo el clan. Incluyéndonos. _

Yo sabía que Aro había quedado impactado con ella, incluso desde que era una humana y cuando la vio convertida en uno de ellos más.

_Así que, lo que sucedió después fue que Alice y Jasper se unieron también a ese maldito clan, por petición de Aro y los únicos que quedaron unidos fueron el doctor, su esposa, Rosalie y Emmett. Edward se fue a Italia a convencer a Aro de que él también se quería unir al clan, pero para su mala suerte no fue posible. Aro había tomado a Bella como su nueva esposa. Y Edward… nadie sabe nada de Edward. _

Salí de fase, no se cuanto tiempo después. Seguí llorando como un niño, era demasiado dolor. Peor de cuando creí que Bella había muerto y no sabia si decirle a Leah o no lo de Sam. Se que tenia que enterarse pero no supe como decírselo. Me levanté como pude y me fui caminando hasta la casa. Ellas seguían preguntándome pero no podía ni hablar. Pensé también en el dolor de Emily, ya iban a casarse. Y también vi en los pensamientos colectivos que ella estaba embarazada y él nunca lo supo. Su hijo también se llama Sam y en agosto cumplió cinco años.

—Bien Jake. Si no me dices yo entraré en fase y…

—¡Te prohíbo… te prohíbo Lou…. Leah… que lo hagas. Jamás lo hagas sin preguntarme primero!

No se que cara me vio que asintió con la cabeza con obediencia. Me fui a la regadera a bañarme y a seguir llorando. —_Ella dejó a Edward… dejó a Edward por protegerlos a él y a su hija y a mi. Dejó al amor de su vida… por el que me abandonó, al que era su verdadero amor… lo dejó por irse con la persona que más temor y más odio sentía. ¿Cómo se sentirá ella? Tanto tiempo y con alguien a quien no solo no ama, sino que también ha sido el culpable de su desgracia. Por el perdió a su hija y a su esposo. _

Tampoco sabía como decirle a Nessie lo que había sucedido con sus padres. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? Pero tampoco puedo ocultársela por mucho tiempo.

Salí de la ducha y me salí a la pequeña terraza de la casa de campo. Tenía que pensar y pensar y pensar… al menos vi que mi padre sigue vivo. No entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido pero aceptó que me fui por proteger a Nessie. Les preguntaba a todos por mí, por si alguno me había escuchado en todo este tiempo. Al menos se que hoy le darán la noticia. Ya que todos "vieron" que había vuelto.

–¿Qué pasa papá? ¿No me lo vas a decir?— se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mi.

—Por favor Nessie, tú nunca me habías llamado así.

—Creí que te haría sentir mejor si lo hacia.

—Nada puede hacerme sentir mejor.

—Bien… entonces… Jake… ¿Viste lo que sucedió… verdad?

—Ssi.

—¿Y no me lo vas a decir?

—Si pero no aun.

—¿Murieron?

—No preguntes más. Deja que vea realmente como están las cosas. Yo creo que mañana nos vamos para la reservación.

Charlie había sufrido una embolia por lo que había sucedido. Había perdido a su hija y a su nieta. Tenía paralizada la mitad de su cuerpo y el doctor Cullen se hacia cargo de los gastos médicos y le tenía contratado un servicio de enfermería de tiempo completo.

—Solo te diré que tu abuelo Charlie nos necesita y que está un poco enfermo.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo se realmente. Pero ya no trabaja.— el rostro de Nessie se contrajo pero tragó saliva y no lloró.

Realmente era más fuerte que yo. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazó. Como siempre lo hacia cuando era niña y yo estaba triste. Me acariciaba las mejillas y aunque yo ya no lloraba en ese entonces, ella pasaba sus dedos bajo mis ojos como si secara mis lágrimas. De hecho una vez entré en fase para que no me viera tan preocupado pero ella se acercó y siguió consolandome. Era una niña muy cariñosa. De hecho aun lo es.

—Bueno Jake. Mañana cuando vayamos para allá. Me dejas ahí con él mientras tu vas a visitar a Billy. ¿De acuerdo?— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.— pero ya no estés triste. Nunca te había visto así, ni cuando salimos de ahí hace más de cinco años.

—Fue la sorpresa de todo lo que vi.

—Lo se, pero no quiero volverte a ver mal, es mas, prefiero morir antes de verte así.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso

—Es que me afecta lo que te pase. Cada vez que estas preocupado yo lo estoy. Cada vez que te enojas, me enojo yo también, así que cada vez que estas triste… aquí me duele –puso su mano en el corazón— aquí, siento muy feo. Siento como si tuviera algo enterrado, como si fuera un enorme barrote el que estuviera travesándome el corazón. Supongo que tú también lo sientes. Solo que yo ya había prometido no llorar jamás por ninguna tristeza.

—No mientas, siempre lloras.

—Ahhh… lloro pero cuando me haces enojar. Lloro de coraje. Pero si te has fijado, ya no lloro por dolor. Pero creo que porque tú tampoco habías llorado. Y hace rato cuando te pusiste mal yo quería gritar, pero me di cuenta que ahora era mi turno, ahora me tocaba a mi consolarte.

Se paró de nuevo y se puso frente a mi. Me tomó del rostro y me miró fijamente.

—Por favor, prométeme… promete, que jamás volverás a sufrir como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos. Porque yo no puedo con eso Jacob… — una lagrima salió de sus hermosos ojos— no se como ayudarte. Me duele tu dolor. Hace unos momentos cuando te vi en el suelo sentí morir. Era la primera vez que me sucedía, tal vez porque la última vez que te vi llorar fue hace cinco años y era muy pequeña pero… no se que sucedió, porque realmente creí que se me iba el aire y la vida cuando te vi tan mal.

—No te preocupes, trataré de estar bien. Y ya descansa. Nos iremos al amanecer.— me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se metió.

En la madrugada salimos directamente a la reservación.


	7. CAPITULO 6

6.- ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

Tomé la 101. Tenia cuatro horas veinticuatro minutes para decirlos lo que pasaba. Para decirles que desde hace mas de cinco años el peligro había desaparecido. Para decirles que desde hace mas de cinco años Bella había pagado por nuestro vida. Pero sobre todo, para decirles que desde hace más de cinco años Sam ya no estaba con nosotros.

Crucé el puente de la costa y a media hora mas me salí de la carretera para hablar. Me detuvo en un lugar con muchos arboles. Era como haber regresado a casa. Ellas ya sabían que las cosas estaban mal, solo tenia que informarle cuales de esas cosas eran las que estaban peor.

—Cuando salimos de Washington las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas, todos lo sabemos y Nessie, definitivamente si fueron tras nosotros.

– ¿Qué? ¿NOS SIGUIERON?

—Así es… solo que tu papá se encargó de él.

— ¿Mi papá? ¿Le pasó… algo?

—Si, las cosas se pusieron peor. Al grado de amenazarlos con buscarnos hasta el fin del mundo y matarnos. De hecho, los amenazaron con acabar con todo el clan. — Nessie ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

— ¿LOS MATARON?

—No. Peor a cambio de eso tu madre se unió a ese clan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y MI PAPA?

—Tu papá se fue siguiéndolos a Italia y hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabe nada de ellos. —Nessie parecía haber perdido su fuerza interior porque se limpio unas lágrimas.

—Al menos están vivos. Con eso me basta…. Pero… ¿y mis tíos?

—Ellos siguen en la mansión. Bueno, al menos una parte.

— ¿Cómo una parte? ¿A que te refieres?

—Alice y Jasper también se fueron con los Vulturi.

— ¿Y nunca han vuelto?

—Parece que no.

—Jake, dijiste que mi abuelo estaba enfermo. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Cuando desaparecieron tu y tu madre la salud de tu Charlie se deterioró al grado de sufrir una embolia. Ya no trabaja.

—Pobre abuelito. Espero que le de gusto saber que volví.

Hubo unos momentos de pesado silencio pero sabía que tenia que continuar, tenía que informar lo más difícil, lo más doloroso.

—Jacob, ya dijiste lo que sucedió con la familia de Vanessa, y me da gusto que dentro de todo, ellos estén bien pero… ¿y los nuestros? ¿Mi hermano?

—El está… bien. … él está bien.

— ¿Qué paso Jacob? ¿Quién no esta bien? O ¿Quién ya no esta?

—Sam

Leah se puso como loca, se puso histérica y se comenzó a jalar del cabello se tiro al suelo y gritaba y lloraba sin poderse controlar. Deje que se desahogara por un rato. Nessie estaba asustada y lloraba. Nunca habíamos visto a Leah así. Ni cuando supo de la infidelidad de Sam Pero claro que no, esto era peor. Infinitamente peor. Intente levantarla pero me lo impidió.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

—Leah por favor, déjame ayudarte.

— ¡NO! NO… TU NUNCA ME QUISISTE. NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI... A TI NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO LO QUE ME PASE. NUNCA TE CANSASTE DE DECIRMELO!

—Leah por favor, no me digas eso. —La tomé de la mano para levantarla.

—NO ME TOQUES… NO ME TOQUES!

Pero no obedecí y la hice levantarse y la abracé. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Por la persona que me había ayudado tanto en esos años. Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi hermana.

—Tu sabes perfectamente que a mi también me duele. El era mi alfa, era mi hermano. Así como también me duele todo lo que estas sufriendo. Tú has sido como una verdadera hermana para mí. Todo este tiempo aprendí a conocerte mejor y a quererte así.

—tengo que ir Jake. Tengo que ir a su casa. Tengo que ver como esta Emily.

—Si. Ya vamos para allá.

—NO. Quiero ir ya. Tengo que entrar en fase. Tengo que hacerlo ya.

—Bien, pero por favor. No vayas a cometer una estupidez.

—¿Qué mas podría hacer Jake? ¿Qué más podría hacer?

—Entra en fase aquí frente a mí por que si lo que ves no te gusta al menos estoy yo para ayudarte. Además si prefieres sigues con nosotros el viaje.

Leah entro en fase y comenzó aullar de dolor y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los arboles. Yo voltee a ver a Nessie quien estaba llorando mucho. Me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos y ella me abrazo fuertemente también y "vi" que estaba preocupada por su tía.

—ya corazón. Ella va a estar bien. Tiene que sanar así como lo hiciste tú.

—"_pero no quiero que sufra tanto."_

—Yo tampoco, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo. ¿Tu como estas?— apoyé mi boca en su cabeza.

—"_Estoy sorprendida por todo. Me había hecho a la idea de que Edward y Bella ya habían muerto tu y que tu eras mi papá. Y con lo que acabas de decirme, no se que pensar."_

—si, me lo imagino.

—"_¿Crees que vuelva a verlos algún día?"_

—No lo se corazón. No tengo idea. En todo caso ellos tendrían que venir porque es peligroso que nosotros nos acercáramos para allá.

—"_Pero dijiste que mi mamá se sacrificó por mi vida."_

—Si, pero ese clan es muy muy traicionero.

—"_Entonces mis abuelos están en la mansión. No se que me pasó, pero ya no quería venir y no se si fue una buena idea haber regresado._

—Yo creo que fue lo correcto. Porque al menos, ellos sabrán que estás bien.

—"_¿Crees que mis papás estén bien?"_

—YO lo que creo es que tomaron sus propias decisiones consientes de sus respectivas consecuencias. —levantó su rostro hacia arriba.

—¿Y Billy?

—El está bien. Raquel se casó y están viviendo ahí con el.

—¿Y con quien se casó?

—Con Paul. Desde antes de que tu nacieras ellos estaban comprometidos.

Me quede otra vez en silencio por un largo rato sin soltarla de mis brazos.

—¿ya no quieres seguir?

—Si. Ya debemos irnos. Entre mas pronto enfrentemos el pasado.

Le di un beso en su cabeza y nos regresamos al carro. Ya no detuve mi marcha. En el camino le dije que eligiera a donde quería r primero, si a la mansión o con Charlie. Anoche me había dicho que la dejara con él mientras yo iba a visitar a Billy pero había cambiado de opinión. Ahora no quería que la dejara ni un minuto sola en ninguna parte. Que prefería que primero visitáramos a mi padre y que después la llevara con sus abuelos. Y así lo hicimos.

Llegamos a casa de Billy y estaba a un costado de la casa mirando a través de los arboles. Supongo que pensó que llegaría corriendo o en fase. Se veía algo canoso y había adelgazado mucho. Se sorprendió al escuchar al auto estacionarse frente a la casa. Volteó rápidamente la silla y sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus labios se torcieron y por mas que lo intentó no pudo evitar romper en llanto y yo tampoco. Baje inmediatamente y me hinqué frente a el y lo abracé.

Un rato mas volteo a ver a Nessie que nos observaba desde el auto limpiándose las lagrimas de nuevo.

—¿Quién es hijo? ¿Quién es esa señorita?

—Es Van… es Nessie papá.

—¿De verdad? ¿En verdad es la pequeña Nessie?

Le hice señas a mi hija para que se bajara y saldo a Billy tímidamente.

—Hola Billy.

—Hola pequeña. que enorme y que hermosa te has puesto. Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre. Pero pasen, pasen. Rachel no tarda en llegar. Se fue de compras para tu recibimiento. Como te imaginaras ya todos saben de su regreso y quieren celebrarlo.

—Pero no vamos a quedarnos. Debo llegar a Nessie con sus abuelos.

—Bueno. Cuando terminen con la visitan se vienen, además. Esta es tu casa hijo.

—Papá, no puedo quedarme aquí. Voy a buscar una casa pare Nessie y para mi.

—¿Casa? Esta es tu casa. Ella tiene su casa también y además esta la mansión.

—Papá…

—Podemos acondicionar tu taller para que estés cómodo además…

—papá…

—te puedes quedar en el sofá mientras y ella

—papá escucha! Nessie es mi hija y por lo tanto debe estar conmigo.

—¿Cómo que es tu hija? ¿A que te refieres?

—Legalmente yo soy el padre de ella porque así lo creyó conveniente su mamá. Ella sabía con anticipación lo de aquel enfrentamiento y realizo los movimientos y tramites necesarios para que yo pudiera encargarme de su hija. Desde entonces yo he sido Jacob Wolf y ella es Vanessa Wolf. Mi hija. Así ha sido todo este tiempo y así será yo supongo que por siempre. No quisiera ningún tipo de riesgo.

—Pero… hijo.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Además. La casa que pienso comprar no será tan cerca de aquí. Creo que buscaremos algo en Olimpia o Vancouver o Port Ángeles. Aun no lo decido. Bueno, en realidad donde la encuentre y que a ella le guste.

Billy quedo sorprendido y ya no pudo decir nada. No se si le preocupe mi seguridad o el hecho de que ya no volviera a verme en mucho tiempo.

—Billy. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Van con Charlie?

—Si.

—Salúdenme a mi amigo. Díganle que mañana iré a verlo. O si gustan, tráiganlo a la reunión.

—papá, primero necesitamos visitar a la familia de Nessie. Si tenemos tiempo claro que regresamos hoy pero si no es así no te pongas mal. Ya tendremos la vida por delante para platicar todo lo que queramos. Ok?

—Esta bien hijo. Solo hagan lo posible. Ya todos están bien alborotados.

—Papá. ¿Cómo esta Emily?

—Bien… bien. Ya esta muy bien. Pero los primeros años fueron muy difíciles para ella. Bueno, en realidad lo fue para todos.

—Bien, nos vemos pronto.

Salimos de la casa de Billy y antes de irnos fui a echarle un vistazo a mi taller. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Ahí estaba mi Rabit lleno de polvo.

Nos fuimos directo a la mansión y desde lejos alcanzamos a ver a la familia que estaba afuera de la casa esperándonos. Supongo que Billy les avisó. Fue una enorme sorpresa ver a mi hija tan grande. Parecía que todos lloraban. De hecho yo lo hice. Volvieron muchos recuerdos y se removieron muchas cosas dentro de mí. Sobre todo se removieron todos mis sentimientos por Bella. Como la amé.

No se cansaban de abrazar y besar a Nessie y de preguntarle si los recordaba y si todavía los quería. Creo que a ella también se le removieron sentimientos porque también estaba llorando y no soltó a su tía Rosalie en mucho rato. Ella había sido como una madre también. Y los demás no paraban de darme una cálida bienvenida.

—Pasen por favor. ¿Quieren comer algo? ¿Jake?

—NO, muchas gracias Esme. Estoy bien.

—Jacob, no sabes como te agradecemos lo que hiciste por nuestra nieta. Créeme. Estamos en deuda contigo.

—Claro que no doc. No tienen nada que agradecer.

—Claro que si. Así que lo que quieras, lo que se te ofrezca. Tu solo pídelo.

Recordé algo que tenia que hacer. Me fui al carro por la pequeña mochila de Nessie y regresé al interior de la casa.

—Esta bolsa la traía Nessie al momento de irnos.

—Carlisle la tomó y vio todo lo que había dentro de ella.

—Lo siento pero fue todo lo que quedó del dinero que había en ese sobre.

—Pero… ¿Cómo te atreves a devolverlo? Esto fue algo que mi hija Bella te dejó para el cuidado de mi nieta.

—Es que, creo que ya no es necesario seguir huyendo. Claro tampoco pienso quedarme aquí pero si algo cerca.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Nessie es mi hija y por lo tanto seguirá conmigo.

—¿No te quedaras con nosotros Renesmee?

—Bueno, ella desde hace mas de cinco años se llama

—Vanessa Wolf.— dijo Carlisle quien estaba leyendo las actas de nacimiento.

—Solo que quiero buscar una casa que este aparte de aquí y de la reservación. Algo en Olimpia o Vancouver. Solo por mera precaución.

—Yo tengo una casa en Vancouver. Podrían quedarse en ella.

—Y también quiero que entre a la escuela a que haga el bachillerato.

—de acuerdo. Buscaremos el mejor colegio de Vancouver y ahí la inscribiremos. Por la colegiatura no te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo además. Esto es tuyo.

—No, no. Yo pienso volver a la mecánica y con eso nos podemos mantener.

—Bueno. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Esto es de ustedes. Si ella te lo dio fue para que dispusieran de el como tu creyeras mas conveniente así que. Quédatelo. Además te ayudara a poner tu taller allá. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.

—Carlisle tiene razón perr… Jacob. No sabes como te agradecemos el que nuestra Nessie haya vuelvo sana y salva.

—Bueno. Gracias.

—Como ya te dije, nosotros nos encargaremos de su colegiatura. Además, cada mes le estaremos depositando a su tarjeta.

—No creo que haga falta. Esa tarjeta nunca se ha utilizado, supongo que hay suficiente dinero ahí.

—No importa. Ella va a necesitar útiles. Ropa, tal vez un auto. Lo que haga falta.

—Gracias a todos.

—Jake. Mira! —Nessie había entrado a una de las habitaciones y regresó con una pulsera que reconocí inmediatamente.—mira lo que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

Era la pulsera con un pequeño lobo que le había regalado a Bella en su graduación. Dos meses antes de su boda. Y claro, también venia el diamante en forma de corazón que Edward le regaló el día en que se comprometieron.

—Era de tu madre.

—si, lo se. —Volteó a ver a sus abuelos— ¿puedo quedármelo?

—Claro que si hija, todo lo que quieras de aquí es tuyo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. Debemos ir con Charlie.

—Yo los sigo. Quiero estar ahí cuando Charlie la vea. No quiero que se ponga más mal.

—Esta muy mal.

—Lo que pasa es que tu abuelo ha estado en tratamiento depresivo por mucho tiempo y la verdad ha perdido todo ánimo por la vida. Incluso tu abuela René tuvo que venir un tiempo. Pero se que le dará muchos ánimos el verte.

—¿Cuándo vuelven?— preguntó Esme.

—Cuando ella quiera.

—¿Podemos venir mañana.

—Claro que si.

—¿Y hoy donde se van a quedar?

—Aun no lo decido. Todo depende de cómo veamos a Charlie.

—podrían quedarse por mientras en casa de tus padres Nessie.

Ella volteo a verme titubeante, vi que se angustio y de momento yo también la verdad no quería enfrentarme a tantos recuerdos. Esa había sido el hogar de ellos en sus meses de feliz matrimonio. Y no quería taladrarme con eso.

—Muchas gracias pero en verdad. Quiero ver primero que pasa con Charlie.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Salimos de la mansión directo a la casa de Charlie. Ahí estaba ya el doctor Cullen. También estaba ahí afuera el traste de Bella. Su camioneta estaba aun más descolorida. Ya no había más autos, ya no había bote ni el auto patrulla. Sentí otro nudo en la garganta.

—Es la camioneta de mi mamá?

—Así es. — otros recuerdos se hicieron presentes. Muchos, muy bellos. Pero muy dolorosos también.

Entramos a la casa y Charlie estaba en el sofá y el doctor a su lado. Vi el rostro contrito de mi hija ante la imagen de su abuelo. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre recio y seguro. No era ni la sombra del imponente jefe de la policía Charlie Swan.


End file.
